


Day 24: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [24]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Lucio is repulsed by Jamison Fawkes. So why, when the lanky blonde walks in on him touching himself, do those bright orange eyes set him on fire.





	Day 24: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

Lucio knew he should have locked the door before beginning. Usually, it would not be an issue but he had been pestered for the past week by a certain junker. Jamie wanted scrap metal for a “secret project” that he was working on and had barged into Lucio’s room four times in the past week to ask for materials. This time, when the door cracks open and that annoying voice assaults his ears it is completely different. Lucio’s hand stills on his hard and leaking member. His breath is ragged and his eyes are locked onto the blonde gawking at him in the doorway.

The musician should be angry. He should yell at the other man to leave immediately or try to cover himself from his perverse gaze. Instead, he just stares at the crooked teeth of Jamie’s sly smile, squeezing his cock in his hand. He should not be aroused by this. Jamison Fawkes is absolutely repulsive. He was wanted for over one hundred different crimes before joining Overwatch. He is a sociopath with no regards to personal hygiene but yet somehow he sets the shorter man’s skin on fire with the way he is staring.

Lucio opens his mouth to say something in protest the other’s presence but what comes out instead is a quiet, “Close the door,” as he begins stroking himself in his hand again.

The blonde is quick to obey, stepping the rest of the way into the room and shutting the door behind him. Bright orange eyes train back onto the smaller man. He feels as though he is practically drooling as he watches the head of Lucio’s cock, slick with precome, appear and disappear between slender fingers.

“You really do like putting on a show, don’t you froggie?” Jamison asks with a smirk, feeling his own cock hardening from within his shorts. He refuses to touch himself, instead intent on burning the image of Lucio into his mind. The man was gorgeous like this, skin damp with sweat and his pants pushed down around his knees as he sits in his desk chair with his legs spread.

“If you don’t stop talking I’m going to ask you to leave.” With that, the blonde grins, creating a zipping motion over his lips to indicate that he was done talking.

It does not take Lucio long to come like this. Something about being completely on display made his entire body heat up in the most amazing way. He holds eye contact with Jamie as he comes undone, opening his mouth in a silent moan as streaks of come drip against his hand and thighs.

He does not take his eyes off of the blonde standing in front of his bedroom door as he calms down, giving the Junker a once over. His face is bright red and his shorts are clearly tented from his arousal. Most surprising of all, the younger man has said absolutely nothing. The thought that he was able to hold this power over the normally loud and obnoxious blonde brought a small smile to Lucio’s face. “Get out,” he says, only grinning wider as Jamison obeys without a word.


End file.
